


The Set-Up

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [21]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Angela is tired of seeing Jane and Maura falling for each other but not doing anything about it. She takes the matter in her own hands and makes this perfect plan for Christmas Eve, because Christmas is the perfect time to fall in love.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 20TH / 
> 
> Hi guys! I'm back for day 21 of this advent calendar with a Rizzles OS! The last time I've written about them was in 2013, and I miss them a lot so there was no way i wasn't going to include them in this. They were the first queerbait i've experienced lmao. Anyway, I'm still not feeling really great mentally speaking so it's not my best work. I hope you'll like it anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you ready for tonight?” asked Jane as she was changing into her casual clothes in Maura’s office. 

“Yes! I just have to get ready and wrap my secret santa gift and I’ll be ready to go. Although I can’t be in my house because your mom insisted on getting everything ready herself.”

“Do you wanna get ready at my place?” she offered. 

“No, it’s fine don’t worry” Maura then spread her arms, “I have everything I need here”

“Okay, then see you tonight?” 

“See you tonight”. 

Jane left Maura’s office and drove to her apartment. She was happy because she had gotten Maura for secret santa, and she had found the perfect gift, she couldn’t wait for her to see it. 

She fed Jo Friday and got dressed. She had opted for a simple but classy suit. She was tired of always wearing dresses, suits were more comfortable and she knew they looked awesome on her. She put on a little makeup, she wasn’t the kind of person to put litteral paint on herself, not that it was a bad thing, it just wasn’t for her. 

She didn’t even have time to sit for a minute because it was already time to go to Maura’s. 

She arrived at the same time as her friend. It took her a second to actually get out of her car, she was struck by Maura’s beauty. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and some high heels which highlighted her legs. She finally got hold of herself and got out of her car. Maura turned around when she heard the noise of the car door closing. 

“Fancy seeing you here” said Jane, smiling. 

“Well it’s my place, and we’re celebrating Christmas with everyone.”

“A joke, it was a joke Maura” 

“Oh, then hahahaha” she faked laughed, which made Jane laugh which made Maura laugh for real. 

Jane knocked on the door three times but no one answered. Maura looked by the window

“There’s light inside, I think they just didn’t hear us”. 

Jane tried to open the door but quickly realized it was locked. She frowned and looked at Maura. The doctor then grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. They went inside, it was warm, it smelled amazing, and there were Christmas decorations everywhere. The only thing missing were Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and everyone else that was invited. 

“What the fuck” said Jane as she got her phone out of her pocket and started dialing her mom’s number. 

Maura stopped her and said “Wait, there’s a card”. 

An envelope was put on the counter, with “Jane & Maura” written on it. Maura carefully opened it and read it out loud. 

“Jane & Maura. I’m sorry no one is here but it appears everyone cancelled last minute, including me...I guess you’ll just have to eat together? You can still exchange gifts and enjoy the dinner I made. I set the table, everything is ready. Have fun and merry Christmas.”

“What the fuck? How does she expect us to exchange gifts with the secret santa thing?” 

“I mean, I don’t mind, I got you for this so…” said Maura. 

“Oh, okay, I got you too actually. That’s weird” Jane frowned. 

“It’s not actually, there’s always a probability of people to get each other during an exchange like this one, it’s just simple math I can explain-”

“Okay genius” 

Jane smiled and put her arm around Maura’s shoulders as they headed to the table. Angela was right, everything was ready. All they needed to do was sit down and start eating. 

“She really outdid herself” said Maura as she sat down. They were facing each other on this little table that Angela had installed in the middle of Maura’s living room. 

“This is actually beautiful” said Jane, impressed “I didn’t know she had it in her”. 

“Shall we?” asked Maura, with the bottle of champagne in her hand. 

“Yes please” said Jane, handing her her glass. 

They drank a little while talking about work, and about the year they had just spent. As usual, Jane made jokes that Maura wouldn’t understand, and Maura would give her scientific facts about everything that would make Jane roll her eyes. It was their dynamic, they wouldn’t change anything if they could. 

They were about to finish their dessert when they realized the bottle of wine was empty. Maura got up to go get another one. They were both tispy, if not drunk. 

“Can I tell you something?” Maura seemed serious, which made Jane’s hands shake and her head spin. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure no one cancelled last minute, Angela planned this”

Jane let out a breath of relief and laughed “Yeah, she’s like that sometimes. I’m pretty sure she just wants us to spend some time together or something”. 

“Oh! By the way, we should exchange gifts!” said Maura, excited. She was like that when she was drunk and it always made Jane smile. 

“Sure!” 

They both got the gifts out of their bags. Maura had carefully wrapped the paper around the gift while Jane’s looked like the work of a three years old. She felt a little embarrassed but Maura smiled and made everything go away. 

“So? What did you get me?” 

“It’s the point of the wrapping paper, it’s a surprise, I’m not gonna tell you” said Maura, shaking her head. 

Jane carefully unwrapped the present. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what Maura had given her. 

“This is...wow, I can’t believe you actually remembered” 

“Of course I did Jane” 

It was a book, the first edition of the book that made her want to become a detective. Without this book, she would have never realized that she wanted to work in that field and...she would have never met Maura. She was about to cry but managed to keep her tears inside of her eyes. 

“Okay, okay, now your turn”. Jane handed her the gift. Maura opened it, and smiled so widely that her face started hurting. She, on the other hand, didn’t manage to keep her tears inside. 

“It’s beautiful Jane, thank you”. 

Maura got up to hug her best friend. Jane had printed the first picture they had taken together, and had put it in a beautiful frame. It was simple, but meant a lot to the both of them. 

“Wait, there’s another enveloppe that said to open at the end of the meal”

“Well, open it!” said Jane. 

Maura opened it and frowned. 

“What does it say?” asked the detective. 

“It just says look up”. Maura still didn’t understand, but Jane did. She looked on the ceiling just on top of them. 

She smiled and whispered “of course”. 

“What?” asked Maura. 

“Look” said Jane, pointing at the ceiling. 

“Is it mistletoe?”

“Obviously”

“Why?” 

“My mom set everything up, she didn’t invite anyone except for us, she made us believe in a secret santa, she made us dinner, and now she-”. 

Maura interrupted Jane in the most amazing way possible. She had stood up, walked around the table and had taken Jane’s face in between her hands before kissing her. 

“I mean, it’s tradition, right?” she said as she broke the kiss. 

Jane couldn’t think straight “I-”. 

“Don’t say anything else” said Maura, strictly. 

Jane stood up too and kissed the doctor again. 

"Let me just say something" whispered Jane, out of breath. 

"Go ahead"

"I love you Maura, you're my best friend, but I want you to be more than this, I want you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me"

"I've been in love with you for years Jane" whispered Maura, bringing her in for a third kiss. 

Meanwhile, Korsak, Tommy, Frankie, Angela and the whole squad were having dinner in Maura’s guest house. 

“I was just too tired of seeing them flirt and not do anything about it, someone had to make the first step” said Angela. 

“I know, but you know, it’s usually one of them that makes that step, not a third party, even if you’re the mother” said Korsak, laughing. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure my plan worked, and you’ll all thank me after.” said Angela, shrugging. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today guys, I hope you liked it. If you did please leave a comment/some kudos, it helps a lot!  
> I'll be back tomorrow for day 22 with another Supercorp OS! 
> 
> Stay safe,
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
